<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yep, fuck the plan. by cappuccino934</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099566">Yep, fuck the plan.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino934/pseuds/cappuccino934'>cappuccino934</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Superfamily Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Peter Parker, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Harley Keener, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino934/pseuds/cappuccino934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by Sirennette: This was so so great. Gosh I really adore how you make this family work, they are so beautiful.<br/>And Harley and Peter are so cute together like omg this is beautiful.</p><p>Also, since you are still accepting request, maybe you like this idea.<br/>Tony and Harley are kidnapped and Peter is the only one who can save them. The rest is up to you. Hope you like it, I’m really happy that you like it so much the other one.</p><p>There it is, sweetie! I really liked this one, not my best work, but I really like It! Hope you like it too! ❤️❤️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yep, fuck the plan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirennette/gifts">Sirennette</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you have any requests, please, feel free to share them with me and I'll try to write them for you! <br/>And, remembering, English is not my first language and I'm still learning, so if there's any mistakes, I'm really sorry, angels.<br/>Lot's of love! ❤️❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know when things seem to can't be worse? Yeah, that's exactly how things were at the moment. </p><p>"Okay, Parker, calm down! Freaking out is not gonna help any of us, least Tony and Harley!" Fury said, while looking at me, who was walking around the room.</p><p>"Calm down!? You don't tell me to calm down! My dad and my boyfriend were kidnapped and they're being hurt right now and I can't do anything because I don't have ANY idea about where they could be! So no, don't tell me to calm down, Fury." I was freaking out, yes.</p><p>" Kid, hey, breath. I know It is hard, I know that you want to help them and kick those kidnapper's assess, but you can't do It if you are freaking the hell out of your mind, okay?" Bucky said, holding my shoulders and looking into my eyes.</p><p>I took a deep breath and held my tears back.</p><p>"They're being hurt and I can help them, Bucky.." I said with a shaky voice.</p><p>" I know, kid. I know. " He hugged me.</p><p>"Wait, we have something. " Clint said.</p><p>" It's a video." Natasha started taping on the cellphone and then, the video started playing.</p><p>"Say "hi" to Peter, guys." The video showed Tony and Harley, both tied in a chair, bright walls around them, with weird and stupid guys holding their faces while one of those guys were talking.</p><p>Tony and Harley were hurt, they seemed tired and I wanted to cry. Sam got closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder, putting me closer to him.</p><p>"You know, the thing is, we don't want money this time, right guys?" The others guys nodded and smiled. "We want you, Peter, or should I say, Spider-Man, huh?" </p><p>"Fuck." I heard Clint amd Fury saying at the same time and I sighed.</p><p>"Come to the address that will appear on your phone, Spidey and be there in two hours. Only you." The video ended.</p><p>"No way. " Steve said. I looked at him incredulously.</p><p>"No way, what? Steve?" </p><p>"You're not going all on your own there, Peter! " </p><p>"I'm no-... Of course I'm going on my own, man! And I'm not discussing this, I'm going and that's It."</p><p>"Fine, but we need to make a plan." Sam said</p><p>" Than make It. " I was feeling like shit. "Call me when it's done." And with that, I left the room.</p><p>I went to my room on the penthouse and when I got there, I shut the door and screamed.</p><p>"Fuck this! Fuck those assholes kidnapper's! Fuck!" </p><p>"Peter, you've seen to be in distress, want me to call someone?" I shook my head and let the tears fall.</p><p>"I'm fine, fri. Don't worry." <br/>.<br/>.<br/>40 minutes later<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"Pete?" I heard Bucky's voice and cleaned the tears on my face.</p><p>"Come in." The door opened and not only Bucky, all the others were there, including now May, Pepper and Rhodey, who were out of state a few minutes ago.</p><p>"Oh, sweetie." May said and hugged me.</p><p>"Hey, baby." Pepper said, hugging me too.</p><p>"Hey, kid. Don't worry, ok? We've got a plan and we're going to get Tony and Harley back." </p><p>" Thanks, uncle Rhodey."</p><p>" It is not fair that you call him "uncle" and don't call me like that too. I feel offended, kid." Steve said, joking and I chuckled. </p><p>"So, what's the plan?" And they all started explaining It.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>And now, here I was. At a shed, "all by myself", except that I wasn't all by myself. Really thought they would let me be here alone? You thought wrong. </p><p>"Fine, now you just go in, Pete. It's okay, we've got you, just take Tony and Harley and we take care of the rest." </p><p>" Got It, Nat." </p><p>And with this, I heard the door opening. </p><p>"Night, night, spider-man." A man said and smiled. A creepy smile. And, that was the moment where I decided: fuck the plan. </p><p>"You fucking piece of shit!" I shouted and grabbed the guy by his shirt, punched his face strong enough to hear his jaw breaking. </p><p>"Peter, what the hell!?" </p><p>"That's not the plan, Parker!" </p><p>"Don't do something more stupid, kid! I swear !" </p><p>Yeah, fuck the plan.</p><p>I started to climb the wall and then, I started walking on the ceiling, ignoring all the screams that came from the others' microphones, telling me to do according to plan, but I couldn't.  <br/>I saw a room, with walls made of glass, a strong glass. And there inside, were Harley and Tony. </p><p>"And here he is." A guy that appeared all of a sudden said, looking at me, with a gun on his hand.</p><p>"Get down or I'll kill you." Fuck.</p><p>I did as he said, and he grabbed me, walking with me inside the room.</p><p>Tony and Harley tried to talk, but their mouths were covered by a tape. </p><p>"You stay with us, and they're free to go." Yep, again, fuck the plan.</p><p>And so, I started fighting. I punched a guy, and another one, and they were coming from everywhere, and at some point I got shot, but I focused only on fighting. </p><p>"Peter, we're coming, hold on!" I heard Bucky through the speakers and I groaned, after a guy kicked me on my back.</p><p>"Stop now or they're dead!" And that was It, I freezed. Two guys were pointing a gun to Tony's and Harley's heads. </p><p>And few seconds later, two shots were heard and the two guys fell on the floor, dead. Natasha.</p><p>"Take them out of here, Peter. Fury's waiting with Bruce at the jet."</p><p>" Got It." I ran and took the tape out of their mouths, then, i broke the handcuffs.</p><p>"Pete, oh, fuck. Bambino." Tony said, hugging me tightly.</p><p>"Dad...dad, oh my, are you okay? You're hurt? Harls? Harls baby, are you okay? Of course you're not, we need to get to Bruce's now, they're waiting at the jet, we ne-"</p><p>"Love, breath. We're okay. You saved us."</p><p>"We need to go. Come on, I can carry you two." </p><p>" We can walk, come on." Yeah, we had that conversation while everyone around were getting hurt, shot, hurt again. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>At the jet.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"You two are fine, few bruises that are going to heal in a few days." </p><p>" Good, fuck, that's great." I said and felt relieved. </p><p>"Wait... there's blood on the fl...holy crap, Peter you were shot! Fuck!" Harley screamed and apparently, that's what I needed to just finally close my eyes and fall into darkness.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>. <br/>"Hhm...hm." I tried to talk, but everything was so confused. </p><p>"Baby? Oh g.., Bruce I think...wakin...up." I heard voices. </p><p>"Wh..at?" I tried to say. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing Tony, Harley, Pepper, May and Bruce. </p><p>"Oh...hey guys" I smiled. I guess. I could hear they laughing softly.</p><p>"You're so high right now, my love." Harley said, holding my hand. </p><p>"We got kidnapped and you got shot. Only you, Bambino." </p><p>"M'sorry."</p><p>"You did nothing wrong, sweetie. You saved these two." Pepper said.</p><p>"M'tired."</p><p>"Go to sleep, baby. You're okay now." I heard May saying and I was falling asleep already.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't be shy, ask anything about Peter Parker Whump and superfamily that you want.<br/>Sickfic? I absolutely love, but I never have ideias lol.<br/>Angst? Damn, I love so, so much! <br/>So please, just go ahead and ask what you want ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>